Lingerie
by freak-maknae
Summary: 'Sama saja kau seperti menjualku'/'Tak usah kau tutupi aku juga sudah sering melihatnya'–kaihun;gs


Jongin x Sehun(girl)

gasuka ge es gausah baca ya

gasuka pairnya juga gausah ngebash

**n**o**c**hildren tapi gapapa asalkan gak dipraktekan dirumah muehehehe

.

.

* * *

Seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah putih abu-abu itu mengumpat kesal, pasalnya pulang sekolah kali ini ia tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh sang ibu untuk langsung datang keperusahaan milik ibunya tersebut.

Sehun nama gadis itu terus saja mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya karena cuaca yang cukup panas sepanjang ia berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Memang sudah kebiasaannya pulang sekolah mengendarai bis. Setelah sampai di halte bis ia mendudukan tubuhnya masih dengan tangannya yang mengipas wajahnya.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit ia menunggu bis akhirnya bis yang akan ia tumpangi menuju perusahaan ibunya datang juga. Sehun yang memang sedari tadi sudah kesal semakin kesal saat maasuk kedalam bis yang sudah terisi penuh dan sesak.

Dengan tubuh yang cukup tipis ia menerobos ketengah agar bisa semakin maju kedepan dan tidak desk-desakkan dibelakang. Sehun menoleh kebelakang saat sesuatu meraba bagian bokongnya namun nihil tak ada sesuatu yang menempel dibokongnya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya geram saat ada lagi yang meraba bokongnya ah– bahkan sudah berani sedikit meremas bokongnya, ia menoleh kembali namun kembali tak mendapatkan tangan sialan itu yang meraba bokongnya. Sehun akhirnya membiarkan tangan sialan itu meraba bokongnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalan dengan waktu yang cukup lama sekitar dua puluh lima menit sebenarnya itu waktu yang singkat jika tak ada tangan sialan itu yang meremas-remas bokongnya.

"Yatuhan bokongku sudah tak perawan lagi –hiks" tangis Sehun dalam hati.

.

Sehun yang memang sudah sampai di perusahaan ibunya itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ibunya tak perduli teriakan sekretaris ibunya.

Ibu Sehun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki dihadapannya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat anaknya yang berdiri didepan pintu, "Kita bicarakan nanti, Sir" ujar ibu Sehun dengan tersenyum lalu berdiri.

"Kenapa wajahmu menyedihkan seperti itu nak?"

" Huwee–hiks bu bokongku" Sehun langsung memeluk ibunya dan bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Bukan kah sudah pernah ku katakan padamu agar tak naik kendaraan umum lagi"

"Kau tak pernah mengizinkan ku membawa kendaraan sendiri"

"Karena kau belum mendapatkan surat izin Sehun"

" Ah– sudahlah, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Sehun dan mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang ada diruangan ibunya.

"Eum begini sayang perusahaan ibu sedang mengeluarkan peroduk baru"

"Hubungannya dengan ku?

"Ibu sudah beberapa kali meminta bantuanmu kan untuk menjadi model produk perusahaan ini–"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk menjadi menjadi model dalam produk baru?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum , ia menyodorkan dua lembar kertas kepada Sehun.

"Untuk?"

"Tanda tangani saja sayang"

Tanpa membaca terlebuh dahulu isi dari kertas itu Sehun langsung menandatangi kertas yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Dengan kau menandatangai kertas ini berarti kau sudah menyetujui menjadi model dalam produk ini dan dengan tanpa **protes**" ibu Sehun menggoyangkan kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Masuk" ujar ibu Sehun saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi Bu" ujar orang yang baru masuk itu dengan menundukan kepalanya sebentar, " sudah di loby"

"Ya tunggulah" ibu Sehun menolehkan wajahnya pada anaknya, "Pemotretannya hari ini jadi jangan buang-buang waktu sayang"

.

K L E K

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat produk terbaru dari perusahaan ibunya yang berderet manis dihadapannya.

"Jangan bilang–" ujar Sehun yang menolehkan wajahnya pada ibunya yang tersenyum manis.

" –ya "

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang tak percaya.

"Yatuhan ibuuuuuuu"

"Ingat sayang tidak ada protes dan kertas yang ibu beri tadi perjanjiannya kau juga sudah menandatangainya bukan?"

"Tapi bu ini pakaian dalam dan lagi ini begitu transparan teganya kau menyuruh anakmu untuk menjadi model pakaian dalam"

"Sayang ibu sebenarnya juga tak mau tapi ibu butuh bentuk tubuh yang sepertimu untuk menjadi model pakaian ini"

"Sungguh kau tega"

"Sehun sayang tenanglah wajahmu tak akan diketahui dan lagi ibu hanya butuh lekuk tubuhmu"

"Sama saja kau seperti menjualku"

"Berlebihan, Sehun tolong batu ibu sayang"

Sehun yang tidak tega melihat tatapan ibunya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan, "  
Ibu percayakan padamu"

"Ingat ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menjadi model pakaian dalam" dengus Sehun

"Ya Sehun ibu janji, didalam ruang pemotretan nanti hanya kau dan fotografernya saja sayang jadi tenang saja yang melihat tubuhmu hanya fotografer yang beruntung itu"

.

Sehun memutar knop pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat pemotretan ia menyembulkan wajahnya lalu melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Ternyata didalam ruangan masih kosong tak ada orang.

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan kembali mnutup pintunya, ia melirik sekilas ruangan itu sebelum meletakkan pakaian dalam yang ada ditangannya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan melirik pakaian dalam yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam sakunya ada pesan.

_from; mommy_

_sayang bergantilah sekarang_

Sehun mendengus lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya disaku. Ia bankit dari duduknya dan mulai melepas kancing seragamnya. Setelah kancing seragamnya terlepas semua Sehun melepas seragam sekolahnya.

Sehun mulai membuka rok sekolah yang ia kenakan. Saat selesai melepas kaitan branya Sehun menoleh kebelakang. Sehun hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan terseyum kearahnya.

Sehun langsung menangkup breastnya dan menutupnya yang baru saja keluar dari sarangnya itu.

"K –kau siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mundur. lelaki yang dihadapan Sehun itu bukannya menjawab melainkan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Sehun.

"H hey kau m –mau apa?!" Sehun terhentak kedinding ia menahan dada lelaki yang ada dihadapannya yang semakin mendekat ketubunnya dengan siku tangannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat lelaki itu mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Aku fotografer yang akan memotretmu jadi cepatlah bersiap noona" Sehun hampir melepaskan tangannya yang menangkup breastnya saat lelaki itu mengulum telinganya.

Sehun melirik pakaian dalam wanita yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Tak usah kau tutupi aku juga sudah sering melihatnya dan cepat pakai itu kita langsung pemotretan"

.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat ia sudah selesai memakai lingerie dress berwarna putih transparan sedangkan bagian dada serta kewanitaannya ditutupi oleh bunga-bungaan.

"Jangan pasang wajah menggoda karena aku hanya mengambil tubuhmu saja"

Sehun mendengus lalu mulai mengambil gaya untuk berfoto. Sudah empat lingerie yang begitu menggoda dan bermacam warna serta model dipakai Sehun.

Lingerie kelima yang akan dipakai Sehun cukup sulit untuk dipakai.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya sifotografer.

"Ini cukup sulit karena banyak talinya"

Sehun tekejut saat membantunya menyimpulkan tali lingerie yang akan dikenakan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan seseorang memotret tubuhnya sedari tadi.

"Apa kau tuli dan tak punya nama?" tanya Sehun yang kesal karena tak dijawab oleh lelaki itu. Sehun meringin saat sang fotografer menarik dengan kuat tali lingerie yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Tak usah banyak tanya sudah cepat kembali bergaya"

Sehun sempat terkikik saat arah pandangannya menuju daerah bawah milik lelaki yang memotretnya. Ia yang saat ini tengah mengambil pose duduk diatas tempat tidur ingin sedikit menggoda lelaki itu.

Sehun berdiri diatas tempat tidur dengan bertumpu pada lutut, ia menaikkan kedua tangannya setelah menurunkan kedua tali yang tersampir dibahunya hingga dadanya yang sedari sudah terekspose semakin jelas terlihat.

Sehun mencondongkan bahunya dan membuat mimik muka seakan minta digagahi. Sehun kembali berganti posisi menjadi berdiri , ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan meletakkan diatas kaki yang satunya.

Dadanya kembali ia condongkan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde itu ia kesampingkan sehingga lehernya sedikit terlihat.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai lelah dengan posisinya. Sang fotografer melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Ingin menggodaku?"

"Kau merasa tergoda? bukan kah ini yang seharusnya kulakukan berpose didepan kameramu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang begitu polos.

"Tidak , bukan aku yang merasa tergoda melainkan saudara kecilku yang ada dibawah sana"

"Saudara? bukannya kita hanya berdua disini, apa kau membawa saudaramu?"

"Sialan , kau benar-benar ingin kugagahi?"

Sehun meletakkan jarinya didada lelaki itu untuk menahannya, "Jika aku ingin mendesah aku harus memanggil nama siapa?"

"Jongin, call my name Jongin"

Sehun langsung menerima serangan dari bibir lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu. Sehun terus meremas suari hitam milik Jongin saat lidah Jongin mulai menerobos daerah mulutnya dan sedikit menggelitiknya.

Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya keatas meja agar bisa seimbang dengan pergerakan Jongin. Sehun sedkit kegelian saat tangan Jongin meremas pinggangnya, ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin agar semakin mendekat.

Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi menarik rambut Jongin. Beruntung Jongin yang mengerti langsung melepas kuluman bibirnya. Sehun yang masih mengambil nafas langsung terkejut saat Jongin menghisap serta menggigit daerah lehernya.

Sehun mendongak dan meletakkan tangannya kebelakang serta mencondongkan dadanya saat bibir Jongin semakin turun kedaerah dadanya.

"Kain sialan" umpat Jongin yang merasa terganggu dengan lingerie yang dipakai Sehun.

"Kenapa dirobek?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah karena melihat Jongin yang dengan sekali tarikan kain yang dipakai Sehun langsung terlepas dari tubuh Sehun.

"Mengganggu" Jongin kembali menggigit daerah dada putih milik Sehun bibirnya semakin naik keatas gungukan milik Sehun.

Bibir Jongin kini sudah berada diatas gundukan Sehun ia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Apakah ini masih asli?" tanya Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengitari area benda berwarna merah muda itu.

"Jika kau ingin tahu" Sehun meraih kepala Jongin "Cobalah" lanjut Sehun, ia membusungkan dadanya dan menarik kepala Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin memasukan benda mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan meletakkan kesebelah gundukannya yang menganggur.

Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat lelaki itu menggigit benda mungilnya serta meremas breast nya terlalu keras "Shh pelan-pelan hh"

Jongin yang sudah bosan dengan gundukan milik Sehun mengalihkan bibirnya kearah bawah dan semakin bawah hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan organ kewanitaan milik Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakn hembusan nafas Jongin dan dengan releks ia menutup pahanya menjepit kepala Jongin yang berada ditengah. Jongin menggelitik area kewanitaan Sehun dengan lihai.

"Shhh Jong –in" Sehun terus mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan satunya membantu tangan Jongin meremas gundukan miliknya

Sehun meletakkan kakinya diatas punggung Jongin, karena sudah tak kuat dengan servis yang diberi Jongin. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja.

Jongin menarik kepalanya setelah dirasa cukup ia menikmati milik Sehun, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat Sehun yang sedang terbaring diatas meja dengan kedua paha yang terbuka cukup lebar.

"Kita langsung saja okey"Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin langsung bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan punyamu"

Sehun berjongkok dan berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan milik Jongin yang menggembung dibalik celananya. Ia langsung melepas celana milik Jongin beserta dalam milik Jongin.

" A –ah lollypop terbesar yang pernah kulihat" ujar Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

Jongin yang memang sudah tak sabaran menarik kepala Sehun dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan ganas. Sehun yang kesal dengan aksi Jongin langsung menampar pahanya dan melepas kulumannya.

"Biar aku yang bekerja"

Sehun kembali memasukkan batang kejantanan milik Jongin kedalam mulutnya arah pandangannya lurus menatap onyx milik Jongin.

Jongin yang memang sudah tak tahan sedari tadi langsung mendorong Sehun hingga tergeletak dilantai dengan kaki yang sengaja dibuka lebar Sehun. Jongin kembali menjilati bibir bawahnya melihat Sehun yang terbaring pasrah di lantai.

Jongin menggerakkan kejantanannya tidak teratur lalu mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang milik Sehun yang sedari tadi meraung ingin dimasuki.

Terdengar suara desahan dari mereka berdua saat milik Jongin berhasil menerobos kedalam lubang Sehun. Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya lalu dengan sekali hentakan Sehun kembali menjerit dibuatnya.

"Oh yess Jong –ohshh" Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

"Shit ah ini terlalu sempit untuk penis ku –sshh" geram Jongin masih dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak naik turun.

"Penis mu terlalu besar bangsat –akh" keringat terus bercucuran dikening Sehun, "Jongin akhh percepatlah gerakanmu" Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya saat gerakan pinggul Jongin menjadi lebih cepat.

Jongin yang gemas dengan gundukan milik Sehun yang ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakannya melahapnya dan menggigitinya sedangkan tangannya meremas bokong Sehun satunya lagi untuk menumpu tubuhnya.

"Kulum terus akh ehhs" Sehun menekan kepala Jongin dan mengeratkan kakinya yang berada diatas punggung Jongin.

Sehun serta Jongin mendesah lega saat mereka berdua telah mencapi puncaknya. Jongin bangkit dari tubuh Sehun ia menaikkan celana dalam serta celana yang kenakan sebelumnya karena tadi Sehun hanya sekedar menurunkan hingga batas mata kaki. Ia melepas t-shirt nya yang basah kemudian menggantinya dengan t-shirtnya yang baru.

Ia melemparkan seragam sekolah milik Sehun, "Pakai seragammu dan satu lagi cepat keluar dari ruangan ini jika tak ingin dicurigai"

Sehun tak mendengarkan ocehan Jongin. ia baru tersadar saat pintu ditutup dengan keras. Wajah Sehun memerah mengingat kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukan dengan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Ia bangkit dan kembali memakai seragamnya.

Sehun merogoh saku baju seragamnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat kartu nama yang terlampir disakunya.

_Kim's Photography_

_+82xxxxxxxxx_

_kim jongin_

Pipi Sehun semakin memerah saat melihat catatan dibalik kartu nama itu.

**_kau begitu manis em maaf tadi aku kelepasan dan_**

**_maaf juga karena aku mengeluarkan didalam_**

**_jika kau hamil hubungi saja aku _**

**_aku akan bertanggung jawab _**

**_jongin_**

**_._**

.

end

* * *

muehehehe saya bikin ensi kaihun genderblender coret genderbender

hot gasih gais?

**REVIEW**

**jangan jadi hantu ya chingu gais**


End file.
